marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Asgardians (Earth-9997)
The Asgardians are an extra-terrestrial race that were manipulated by the Celestials. Their natural evolution over the centuries has put them in the third tier of the Celestial mutation cycle. As such, their appearance, powers, and identities are defined by the belief of others. As they are believed to be the Gods of Norse mythology therefor they have the same special adaptations. In the guise of Asgardians, these aliens have become are extremely long-lived, but not immortal like the Olympians; they age very slowly upon reaching adulthood. Their body density is three times denser than a normal human being's, contributing to their superhuman strength and weight. The origin of the Asgardians of Earth-9997 is vastly different to that of their Earth-616 counterparts. In this reality, they were an unidentified alien race that were manipulated by the Celestials. The Celestials would come to fertile worlds and impregnate it with an embryo to give birth to a new Celestial. In order to defend the planet, they would manipulate the DNA of the dominant species on the planet. The altered species would go through three stages of mutation. The first would be that each individual could trigger a mutation that is unique to the individual. The second tier would be that each member of the race would have the same exact power. The third tier would make the entire species lose all definition. In this state, a species appearance, powers, and identity would be determined by those around them. This is the state the future Asgardians were in when they left their home planet. The reason for their departure is lost to the ages and remains to be revealed. They would arrive on Earth in the 11th Century, where they would be witnessed by the Norsemen. One in particular, a lame story teller named Donnerson (manipulated by Mephisto) made all present believe that they were the Asgardian gods, and that is exactly what they became. Donnerson told them that they were Odin, and when he had the Asgardians reenact the battle against Surtur, he merged with his "brothers" aliens who took on the shape of the fictional Odin's brothers Vili and Ve. When they merged with Odin, Donnerson gained the powers and long lifespan that he envisioned Odin to have. He would form the entire Realm of Asgard into existence using the very aliens themselves to form the foundation of that world, hence giving it the name "the living land" and in the convening centuries, "Odin" would live out his fantasies. Much of this history matches Norse mythology and the Asgardians history on Earth-616. Asgard remained as it was based on the collective belief of humanity that Asgard was real. Come the advent of new religions, belief in Asgard waned and threatened the realm's very existence. In order to maintain his fantasy land's cohesion, Odin would send Thor back to Earth under the pretense that he was teaching Thor a lesson in humility by transforming him into the lame Dr. Donald Blake. All the modern day events that involved Thor, including the formation of the Avengers were all orchestrated by Odin to make people of the modern era believe in the existence of Asgard once more. In modern times, Odin would be convinced by Loki to teach Thor another lesson in humility and would change him into a woman and banish him to Earth once more. Thor would become trapped on Asgard once more when she would bring Clea to that realm for punishment for betraying Dr. Strange to Loki. Loki would learn the truth of the Asgardian people and be asked to rally them to help protect Earth from the Final Host of Celestials. When Loki attempted to convince Odin and Thor for help, they would refuse. Killing himself and ending up in Hel, Loki was able to convince all who were trapped there of their true nature and would lead them in battle against the Celestials on Earth. The Celestials' superior intellects proved to be the Asgardian's undoing, when they convinced them that they were once more dead causing them all (save for Loki) to return to Hel. Although their attack was a failure, it gave Earth the precious moments it needed for Galactus to arrive and drive off the Celestials. Later Loki would begin redefining himself, and he would also try to convince Thor of her true nature. It wasn't until Thor witnessed Mar-Vell taking her hammer and using it to kill the Supreme Intelligence did she realize that what Loki had told her was true, and reverted back to her male form. The two would work together in a conspiracy to take down Odin and free their people from his imposed slavery, believing that Odin's fantasy's was akin to slavery. Their first attempt came when they agreed to help Dr. Strange and the super-hero team Xen in their travels to Asgard to free Clea from Odin's imprisonment. There Odin would send the an army of various Asgardian species against them, all of whom the heroes would defeat. Thor would be forced to defeat even his own friends, the Warriors Three. Odin, fearing that their continued battle would compromise the world that he fought hard to maintain, would agree to let Clea go in exchange for Thor taking her place in Hel. Thor would agree, but this would play into the hands of Loki and Thor's plan, as once he was in Hel, Thor would tell all there that they were free from Death's hold, including Hela and led them back to Asgard where they would celebrate much to Odin's chagrin. Finally, Thor and Loki would return back to Asgard with the intent of bringing about Ragnarök. They would do so by having Thor disguise himself as both the Fenris Wolf and the Midgard Serpent. They would attack Odin using his own mythology against him. However, Odin attempted to halt this by reorganizing Asgard into a new fantasy world that was similar to Asgard. However, the involvement of X-51 (who Thor and Loki brought to record the event) proved to be Odin's undoing. X-51 would reveal to all present Odin's origins and what he had done to them. X-51 would then have Thor chop down the World Tree, as it contained a map to parallel worlds. Horrified by what Odin had done to them, the Asgardians would shed their false forms and abandon him, leaving him to die in the void of space. However, with his dying breaths, he pleaded them to come back and repented for the wrong that he did. The Asgardians hearing his pleas, decided to return and restore Asgard to it's former glory, restoring Odin as their leader. | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Balder the Brave, Fandral, Hela, Hogun, Loki, Odin, Sif, Executioner, Thor, Volstagg, Heimdall | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}